Misinterpreted
by DarkloidBlues
Summary: A very odd story I came up with while watching the Axess dub of episode 36. Contains DarkBluesxEnzan, Anetta bashing, and Starman. Being Starman. Shounenai, and some very odd 'behindthescenes' type stuff.


**Summary:** Um...I have no idea what to call this. Seriously. It just popped into my head watching the dub episode (which is a bad sign in itself) and it's been bugging me to write it for a while. So I did it to make the evil plot bunnies go away.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Enzan and Blues would've made out onscreen at least once or twice. Have they? Didn't think so.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai of the DarkBlues/Enzan variety, minor Anetta and Yaito bashing (well, to me it's minor), and some odd behind-the-scenes type dialogue. And Starman. He doesn't need a warning, he's just cool and I felt like mentioning him.

"Come on!" Enzan pulled Anetta down one of Sci-Lab's long corridors. Dark Blues had been chasing them for what seemed like ages, pursuing the new PET Anetta clutched in her free hand. The Navi's former operator, however, was determined not to give up. He had a plan.

"But Enzan...this is a dead end!" the redhead exclaimed, holding the PET, the Advance II model, close to her as they ran.

Enzan glanced at the sign overhead briefly. It indicated they were heading for the Dimensional Area test room. "I know. Just trust me." She nodded but looked nervous and they dashed into the room. The blue-eyed teen hit the computer lockouts to seal the heavy steel door behind them. "That should buy us some time...a little. Give me the PET."

Anetta handed the white-and-blue device over, then watched him open the case and a phone line. "He'll find us!"

"I'm counting on it," was the grim response. "I'm sending a message to Netto. He should be here soon. Until then we need to trap Blues...do you see where I'm going?"

"How can we trap him?" Her eyes lit up. "This room can hold him?"

"Something in this room can," Enzan glanced at the test generator box. He guided Anetta over to a console with a flashing green button on it. "When he chases me into there, press this button. The field will trap him. All right?"

She seemed slightly nervous. "What about you?"

"I'll make it out in time," he sounded more confident than he felt. "Besides, Blues won't kill me."

_Right?_

It didn't really make either of them feel better, but at least now they could both pretend. There was a creaking sound at the door, and Enzan dashed to the target spot as quickly as he could, knowing there was no time to waste. He wasn't a second too soon, as the steel door proved no match for Blues' sword. It caved inwards, crisscross strokes of an energy sword burned through it.

Anetta screamed when Dark Blues headed for her, but didn't move. The Navi frowned when he saw her empty hands and paused.

"Where is it?"

"Over here!" the Dark Navi grinned and turned to face his former operator. He eyed the teen standing in the center of the room, alone, unarmed, and defenseless.

"Enzan," the grin turned into an evil smirk, "what a pleasant surprise. Now hand it over."

"All right, but you have to come here to get it," blue eyes locked with those behind a visor. Instead of saying _How dare you dictate terms to me, human?_, the dark one almost seemed...amused. Almost playful.

"Whatever you say, my _dear_ old friend," Blues strode forward confidently1, completely ignoring Anetta now. His arm formed back from a sword, and he held out his hand. "Be a good boy, now."

Enzan hesitated, and then everything happened at once.

"Now!" his voice echoed around the room, and he made an attempt to dash out of the field's way. At the same instant, Blues put two and two together and moved to stop him. Anetta's finger hovered over the button, not wanting to trap Enzan.

"Do it!" he yelled at her. His voice was panicked, his movements even more so. The panic in his voice was different from the fear in his eyes, though. His fear was for himself, and only secondary in his mind. He moved to run as she activated the field, hoping desperately that he could get out. Enzan dashed forward with all the speed he had...

...and was clotheslined by the Dark Navi's outstretched arm. The blue-eyed teen stumbled and fell into Blues, the PET slipping out of his hands and skidding rapidly across the floor. It made it out just before the barrier closed, though that was the only part of Enzan's plan that had gone right.

No one moved for several seconds. Anetta was standing at the side, one hand resting on the console and the other clapped over her mouth in horror and shock. The PET lay complacently in the middle of the floor, the Navi resting inside happily oblivious. The main problem, and source of the redhead's horror, was the face that Enzan was trapped in the Dimensional Area with Dark Blues, and in fact lying prone in his arms, in partial shock.

"You weren't supposed to trip me," he muttered. "That wasn't in the script."

Blues had that evil grin back on his face. "So ad-lib...Enzan-chan. Besides, what's the fun in following the script?"

Just then, Starman materialized as sitting on top of the box. "All right," he said, jumping up and stretching. "Let's go! Okay, you little punk, just..." his voice trailed off as he realized no one was in their proper place (except perhaps Blues). He twirled in midair, exasperated. "Where's the twerp?" He turned to Anetta expectantly.

Slowly, and without other motion, she lifted the hand resting on the console and shakily pointed to the field. Starman did another midair flip to look where she was pointing and peered inside the box. "Oh-oh. That wasn't supposed to happen." He turned around and spotted the PET lying on the ground. "What do I do now, just take it?"

"No, stop!" Netto's voice echoed around the room as he ran through the broken door. He attempted a heroic jump and kick, but his outstretched leg caught on the metal remains and it turned into a tumble. The brunet used this to his advantage anyway, and snatched the device out of harm's way, rolling aside himself. He sprang up and addressed the others present.

"The director says keep filming; we only have enough DA power for this one today. At least it'll make the blooper reel. We'll have to improvise."

"What about me?" Enzan's voice was strained. He'd used Blues' shock to escape his grasp momentarily, but was backed against the side to avoid the Dark Navi.

"You're an actor. Improvise," Starman dismissed the trapped, both human and Navi, with a wave of his hand. "As will we. Hikari Netto...hand over the PET now, and there's a chance I might spare your life."

"Oh yeah, real original," the Net Savior mumbled. The white and yellow Navi frowned.

"Better than Miss Speechless over there," he motioned in Anetta's direction.

"Right, right," Netto flipped open his new PET to see an unhappy Rockman's expression. "Play it by ear."

The blue Navi didn't look thrilled, but nodded. The operator returned the nod sharply, then turned back to the Darkloid. "I don't think so! Let's go, Rockman!"

"Right, Netto-kun!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot-in! Cross Fusion!"

As the dome of light enclosed Netto, Starman said audibly, "Oh yes, _very_ original. What is this, the thirtieth time you've used that line?"

Inside the miniature Dimensional Area, Enzan pressed his back against the wall. "You could...still do the pinball thing?2" he suggested tentatively.

"No, I have another idea," Blues lunged forward, catching the teen by surprise as well as by the collar, forcing their gazes level. Enzan stared at his former Navi, trying to picture the emotion in shielded eyes. Was it malice? Hatred? Spite? Bitterness? Revenge? "I'm going to do to you what I've wanted to for a while now."

"All right," suspended off the ground, blue eyes closed and pale arms stretched out. "You deserve to kill me after what I did to you. Go ahead."

"Kill you?" The Darkloid seemed momentarily puzzled, then his demeanor shifted to amused. He chuckled, then started laughing. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're...not?" Enzan hazarded cracking one eye, then the other. "Because I kind of figured...what with the Dark Aura and all...and the death threats..."

"Purely show for the other Navis," he lifted his free hand and pried the helmet loose, shaking his head as dull silver spilled down his back. "Besides, Starman's going to get deleted anyway. It's not like he can tell anyone."

"Whaaaat?" the other Dark Navi called from outside the box. "Are you two talking about me?"

"No," both chorused. "Go away," Enzan added, not unpleasantly.

"Anyways," Blues continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "That was just a show. The only humans I want dead are the space case out there and the blond forehead girl. Possibly the Hikari brat, but he isn't really that much of a threat."

"Hey!" Netto sounded injured. "I'm more of a threat than brain-dead and prissy princess!"

"Not in this case. Besides, aren't you two supposed to be having a big climactic battle out there?" Dark Blues waved his free hand. "I won't say it again. Shoo."

"Hey, who doesn't want those two dead?" Enzan tried.

"Three!" came Netto's voice.

"Shut up!" both captives yelled.

"Last chance, Hikari!" the blue-eyed teen fumed. He turned his attention back to Blues. "Why are you sparing me, then?" he stared into pale blue eyes. Somehow, with the blood red armor, the predatory look on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes, his Navi looked more like a vampire than Shademan ever had. He shivered.

"They're my competition," a black-gloved hand caressed a pale cheek, then moved to rest behind a two-toned head. "You see, you're mine, and no one else's. Got it?"

Before Enzan could think of how he should respond to this, Blues hand pushed him close enough to feel his captor's breath on his lips, then closed the rest of the distance himself, pressing them together. The teen's mind swam with a million feelings before he settled on kissing back. He was dimly aware later of being let down and pushed to the ground, pinned underneath a strong frame, and straddled, but at the time it was all a swirl of pleasure.

Ten minutes later, an exhausted Cross Fusion Navi stepped over to the box. R-Rockman rapped on the side lightly, catching the pair's attention.

"Hey guys? The battle's over. You can break out now." His eyes refocused and he saw what was happening. "Oh. Ahh...maybe not..."

"Relax, Netto," Enzan's arms were wrapped around Dark Blues' waist. "I don't need saving or anything."

"Geh, gah," the other teen attempted. "Guh..."

"What's wrong with him? Specific to this moment." The Dark Navi stroked Enzan's bare chest idly, his shirt and vest lying on the floor several feet away.

"Ahh!" Netto finally decided on. By the time the larger Dimensional Area started fading and Cross Fusion dropped, he was already halfway out the door. Operator and Navi blinked, then glanced at each other.

"I should probably leave now," Blues mentioned. "I'm going to have to fill out Starman's deletion forms, and those are always such a pain..." He started collecting his armor, pausing to help Enzan up.

"Yeah," the teen glanced outside the barrier. "I should probably go jog empty-head out of it. Responsibility and all."

"Right, right," the Navi finished with his armor and slipped his helmet back on. "It's been real, Enzan-chan," he added smartly. "Love to do it again sometime."

"Sounds good to me," the blue-eyed teen answered, pulling his shirt over his head. "I probably should've done this a while ago. Field break!"

The Dimensional Area dissolved slowly. "See you around...Blues-sama."

The Darkloid disappeared back into the net, giving a slight bow as he went. Enzan strode over to Anetta, who was still frozen, and waved a hand in front of her face, then poked her when that got no response.

"So,uh..." he poked her again. "You want to go for coffee or something?"

---------------

**1: **Dark Blues walks like a gay slut. I'm sorry, I just had to mention this. (Don't get offended or anything...I am gay...it's just that's how he seems to walk to me. That's why I cracked up at that point.)

**2: **Blues pinball! Seriously, if you haven't seen the episode, that's what he looks like, bouncing around like that. The ponytailed pinball!

The door...feels like holding a funeral for it Heh. Poor thing.

**  
**

**Review if you like! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated, but flames will be used on Anetta. **


End file.
